


Copies & Cats

by Spumoni_BerryBoney



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Connor Suffers A Lot Though, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, His suffering makes me happy, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Might not, Protective Hank Anderson, Rating might go up, Sad Connor, Slow Burn, That's All I Know How to Write Sorry, and Kittens, and all animals in fic live, kind of, reverse au, there will be Sumo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spumoni_BerryBoney/pseuds/Spumoni_BerryBoney
Summary: HK800 has been given an impossible mission: seek out ex-detective Connor Anderson, and recruit his assistance in solving a copy cat of the serial killer the human helped lock away. Unfortunately, since Connor Anderson quit a year ago he's stopped taking care of himself... and started only taking care of foster kittens (in addition to his dog, Sumo). To make matters worse, Connor doesn't listen. At all.Couldn't the HK800 get a normal assignment? One that doesn't involve a human insistently calling him, "Hank?"Updates sporadically. There is no buffer, the plot is at the cake mixing stage but I don't know what ingredients go in and this is an absolute disaster.





	1. Seriously? Kittens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm Spumoni and I can't write amazing fanfictions so here's my trash.  
> Feel free to give suggestions and/or requests. Can't guarantee anything, but efforts will be made. : )  
> Originally it was Captain Fowler, not Captain Stern. But then I imagined Amanda in a captain's uniform, and after aggressively smashing my hand on my desk decided this was a Necessary Change.

Turning down the sidewalk leading to the only house on the street filled with weeds and bald patches of grass, with strides purposeful and knowing was an android. The built-in GPS made this trip relatively easy, a drastic contrast to what his assigned case could be called. Spoiler alert: fucking difficult. The HK800 had been active for seven months, three of which was the trial period. After that, integration into the Detroit Police Department. That part had been easy - the HK800 came equipped with specialized socialization features. More than just an android designed for detective work, the HK800 series was expected to be able to handle and tend to the fragile emotional states of humans after being removed from dangerous situations. Additionally, each one was given a unique appearance to make each human they interacted with to feel special, unique. The comfort they were to be given to not feel ‘cookie cutter’ as it were, allowing the victims to be more willing to accept the HK800’s words. 

This sort of assignment was not in the HK800’s usual parameters. Hostage situations? Check. Interrogations? Another check. Responding to car wrecks? Add on another check to that roster. Typical police or investigative work was integral to HK800s. That was their primary function. 

Attempting to recruit ex-detectives that fell off the figurative face of the planet after a highly sensationalized case, all in hopes of roping their expertise into capturing a possible copycat serial killer? That. That was not in HK800’s repertoire. The android couldn’t even locate any decent references for these sorts of situations. At the office, the android attempted to reason with the DPD captain. Really, he did. But Captain Stern was firm.

“Sir, with all due respect, we have all the evidence left behind by Detective Anderson. He isn’t necess-” HK800 had tried to argue.

“Go over those case files again, 800. Detective Anderson didn’t get as far as he did just because he was damn good at his job.” Captain Stern pressed, and after that there wasn’t much that the HK800 could say in protest. He had his orders, no matter how flawed, and that was why he stood outside of this small house instead of assisting Daniels with paperwork. The HK800 would have much preferred working with Daniels - the kid was a promising officer, and afterwards the android could have continued his investigation. 

Lightly knocking on the door, the HK800 withdrew his hands and rested them behind his back while he waited. It was early afternoon, a spring day, the sun was out, and this android had been given a friendly face. Designed to appear older, the skin wrinkled and hair grayed to give implication to an age range of early to mid fifties. The gray and white hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, mostly to keep excess fringe from getting into his face yet bangs partially managed to frame some of his face even so. Blue eyes paler than the vibrant blue LED on his right temple, a contrast to the festive peace symbol decorated button up he wore. A brown vest fell over it, and he had on denim jeans. An untucked shirt hid a belt with a gun, issued with strict directives to never touch unless a life was on the line.

CyberLife designed its androids to be realistic, because it was easier to speak with and approach someone that a person could identify with than an impossible standard. For this reason, HK800 was broader in both terms of his shoulder width and what humans would call ‘weight.’ A short beard and mustache was on his face, an aesthetic addition to his particular design given by his creator to, “enhance the eccentric detective look.” HK800 didn’t quite connect what facial hair had to do with eccentricity, but he accepted it. Having millenials at the helm of design often had these sorts of results.

His internal clock notified him that an entire minute passed, and this Detective Anderson had still yet to answer. Blue eyes noted the doorbell, and he tried that next. Thirty seconds of silence, and this time the HK800 pressed the doorbell and let it buzz for a full fifteen seconds. Still nothing. Glancing over, the android noted there was still a car in the driveway. A car of which the paint was starting to fade, but other than a few minor complications with the vehicle it was still functional according to scanners. The human had to be home. Was the android being ignored? Or did something happen? 

With the recent murders imitating (though the HK800 suspected these may have been the real deal) a serial killer, was it possible something happened to the detective? 

Walking around the home, trying to peer into windows, all of them had the blinds completely shut. Except one room, on the left side of the house. It had the appearance of a bedroom, in the sense that the android could see a bed and a dresser. There were a few other things, and the room was a mess of clothes and towels. There was an open door leading to a hallway, and what appeared to be a large animal’s foot poking out from a room hidden by walls.

At this point, the HK800 could return to the precinct and tell the Captain that the ex-detective never answered. Leave it at that. Yet somehow, HK800 doubted that would fly. Accepting the orders that updated and notified him how to proceed, the android returned to the front door. Tested the handle - locked. With some gentle maneuvering, jimmied the handle unlocked. He tried to open it, and found more locks on the door itself kept the whole thing closed. Cracked open just slightly. Enough to see a dimly lit living room, what appeared to be a couch…

“Connor Anderson? This is the HK800 of the Detroit Police. I need to speak with you.” Silence greeted the android’s words. This was cause for concern. If the human were okay, he would have recognized someone unlocking his door, an unfamiliar voice demanding to talk to him. Thick fingers curled around as much of the chain holding the door closed as possible, and with inhuman strength ripped it off. The door opened fully, and the HK800 stepped inside. 

The house… had a unique smell. Which was a nicer way of saying it reeked of dog, what might have been cat litter, and _something_. Not a dead body, which was good, but still unidentifiable. Not an immediate concern. Processors were dedicated to trying to locate the human rather than making sense of that third smell. Mewls could be heard from one of the rooms down the hallway to the android’s right, but those weren't immediately important either. The front door led into the living room, which had a moderate flat screen television on what looked like a nightstand and there was a three-seated green couch in front of it. There were some bookshelves, and toys everywhere. Cat toys. Dog toys. The room was a chaotic mess. No one could live like this - clearly, this ex-detective had been attacked. 

Now to check if he was still alive. The HK800 set his processors to seek out heat. Almost immediately he was directed to the next room, just ahead. The kitchen, checkered tiled floor. Lying on it were two bodies. A massive Saint Bernard, of which was watching Hank with dark brown eyes that drooped yet remained attentive. A human body was next to the animal, and the way the arms and legs were sprawled they didn’t just decide to cuddle up next to an adorable one hundred and seventy pounds of dog.

Rushing in, the HK800 needed to check the human’s vitals, see if there were any injuries leading up to and/or resulting from the fall. When he got within two feet of the body, immediately the dog began lowly growling. The android paused, lips turning into a thin line. He began a soft descent to squat, cautiously offering his hand to the animal. “Hey, Good Boy… I just need to check on your buddy there. It’s okay. I promise.” Soothing words, the same way he would have addressed a frightened toddler. The dog leaned forward, sniffed at the hand. Could smell the scent of coffee that lingered on the android, the mingling smells of all the human hands that HK800 had shaken prior. 

Snorting, the dog shook his head but ceased growling. Those dark eyes still watched the HK800. Wary. Uncertain. 

Shifting closer bit by bit, not wanting to give the animal a sense of being threatened, the HK800 was finally able to inspect the human's face, go over vitals. Face imaging came back quickly, a brief flicker when the software updated to after a similar match was discarded.

_Connor Anderson. Age twenty-seven. Unemployed._

Pressing the tips of his fingers to Connor's forehead, hearing the struggled breaths. A fever - 38.9 Celsius. Immediate medical attention was not necessary, but the fever needed to be stopped before it climbed any higher. Smoothing fingers over tousled hair, searching out any indications of fractures, bleeding -

An arm knocked HK800’s arm away, the body moving quickly but with poor coordination.The android caught himself before he fell backwards, only to look down the barrel of a gun being held by a shaky pale hand dusted in light freckles, and into bloodshot brown eyes. The dog remained on the ground, looking at the human with its head perked up and attentive, tail wagging slightly. 

“Who… who are you?” The human, Connor, asked in a raspy voice, followed by a few short coughs that shook his body. The gun was the steadiest part about him, despite the trembles of his remained locked on HK800.

“I am the android sent by CyberLife, HK800. The Detroit Police Departm-” HK800 began to explain, patiently, but he was (as expected) interrupted.

“Get out.” Connor ordered, mouth staying open between words with a slight nasal sound while he spoke. His breaths were heavy, and while Connor’s focus was clearly on the android his eyelids fluttered and hung. His shirt was sticking to his torso, clinging from sweat because all his body knew was heat. A fever trying to kill whatever infection was inside of him. Possibly him, too, if left unchecked. Which it clearly was, considering the human passed out in his own kitchen.

“Not until my orders are completed.” HK800 spoke as evenly as he could, and to give the human a better sense of control in an environment he was barely conscious in, slowly rose both his arms in surrender. “Android, remember?” He added in. “DPD’s Captain Stern’s directives take precedence over yours.” He continued, just in case this human went the typical route of, ‘oh, but _I’m_ ordering you to blah blah blah.’ Oh yes, HK800 could always hear their orders. But as a machine, he listened to who he was programmed to abide by. He was not taking orders from every asshole off the street. 

“...fine.” Connor coughed again, dry and painful sounding. Pausing, gun still on HK800, he turned his head slightly. Listening. “Wait… I need to. Yes, I need to…” Trailing, he finally took the gun off the android and put it into the holster that was beneath his shirt. Was that a quirk leftover from his time as a detective? Struggling to his feet, the human swayed slightly before he began walking. The dog was immediately up, following after Connor dutifully as his tail wagged. On the kitchen floor, HK800 remained already forgotten. 

This was a terrible idea. This human was falling apart. What use would he be to the department like this? The human was a walking plague right then.

Slowly getting up, the android followed after. Connor walked into the bathroom and began washing his hands - a medical sort of wash, getting between fingers, beneath nails, letting water wash over them and letting it drip dry just enough to grab a clean towel. Used the towel to shut off the water, and then made his way back into the kitchen, occasionally pausing to lean on the wall and cough into his elbow. Grabbing something from the fridge, HK800 watched the human eventually make his way into the only room that had the curtains open. On inside of the door instead of the window, the android saw the source of the mews. Saw the small heat signatures.

Kittens.

Judging by size, roughly two to three weeks in age.

Kittens.

Connor was picking one up, whispering softly to it but not bringing it to his face. “Yes, yes, I’m late…” He was murmuring to it, and HK800 realized it was a bottle with formula inside the human grabbed. And cotton balls. So many cotton balls.

Kittens.

“Detective Ander-”

“No longer a detective.” Connor interjected again with the correction, his volume soft but his tone stern. Gloves on the human’s hands, he was using the cotton balls and some warm water to work with the kittens. The kittens needed to be fed, and they were under three weeks. 

Right. Of course. There were no signs of a mother feline, which meant… the human had to tend to those duties in her absence, assisting in stimulating the kittens to urinate or defecate. Because it was feeding time. But that needed to be done… before and after. Of course. This was not even remotely close to how the android expected this to go. So much so he was momentarily caught off-guard. Once the kittens had been assisted in doing their business, the human removed his gloves. Grabbing a blanket and kitten, the human sat down in a chair by the cage with the kittens. For a house that had a cat litter smell to it, the android hadn’t seen any cat litter yet.

Settling the kitten into the blanket on his lap, he began feeding it.

“Yes, well, Mr. Anders-”

“Connor.” Connor corrected, again. “If you…” He paused, body shuddering as he fought back a cough so as to not disturb the kitten. When he opened his eyes, they were watering as he fought back his body’s need. “Please, help, talk.” His voice was scratchy, struggling to speak without more of those dry hacks. 

Help. Help as in… the android looked at the other kittens, who were mewling and demanding they wait no longer. There were other bottles, and the numbers told the android that each kitten had its own bottle. Right. Nursing kittens not even old enough to thermoregulate yet was not in his original programming, but the internet was full of references. He could do this. Even if it was… unprecedented. Going to the bottles, HK800 grabbed one of them - it had a gray top. 

“Mr. Big Paws.” Connor informed him, but HK800 had no idea which one was supposed to be Mr. Bigpaws. Far as the android could tell they all had big paws, looking down at the tufts of fur with the tiniest beady eyes attached. “Gray. Striped.” Connor clarified, and turned his head to finally release the coughs he could no longer contain. 

“Understood… Connor.” HK800 nodded, and directed heat to his own palm so when he picked up the kitten it didn’t get too cold. According to online sources, too low of a temperature could affect a kitten’s ability to digest. This was not what he was built for. Settling with the kitten, feeding it as directed, HK800 was too aware of Connor’s watchful eyes on him. Probably wanting to ensure the machine was doing this correctly. “I am here in regards to the Rever-”

“Once Mr. Big…” Connor swallowed hard, eyes watering more, “Paws is done, you can leave.” 

“Captain Stern said we cannot do this case without you.” HK800 pressed, his orders his life. Equally, he could not leave without doing something to stabilize the human’s condition. Ensuring human safety was the reason he was built, and walking away from one this ill was the sort of thing assholes did. Like Gavin Reed. Not proper androids, such as HK800. 

He was fucking revolutionary.

“He can.” Connor spoke with a confidence his body wasn’t exhibiting, curling in on himself while being cautious of the kitten and its positioning. 

The Reverend Killer case was the last one Detective Anderson did before his sudden withdrawal from the police department. Everything had been highly sensationalized, and HK800’s understanding of it came strictly from case files. Going through some of the media coverage, he started to make sense of why this human was recoiling from it. For four years, a serial killer left bodies for Detroit’s finest to find, to autopsy. News feeds loved to go over serial killer cases, because as terrifying as they were it got ratings. Got people to watch. Unlike the standard serial cases, in which the victims were generally innocent, this one opted to take the mantle of vigilante.

A serial killer that targeted only known sex offenders: specifically pedophiles. The public sided with the serial killer, because it was the sort of thing everyone only ever saw in movies. The DPD still had a job to do - Detective Anderson was still charged with tracking the murderer. That was his job, whether he agreed with who he was chasing or not. According to court records, Connor had shown at the hearings. Abided by the subpoena that commanded him to appear, testified. 

The court had been a joke, with the defense attorney spending more time attacking the DPD for not ‘taking out the trash,’ to use his words, than much else. In the end, Jason Carpenter was found guilty. Until the very end he protested innocence, and after looking at the new body that surfaced… HK800 had to wonder if perhaps James was telling the truth. Going over the files, Connor simply told the court, ‘the evidence tells us it is Mr. Carpenter.’ Nowhere in his testimony did he ever say Jason was guilty. That he knew it was him.

What about the case made Connor doubt? 

Perhaps that was why Captain Stern wanted Connor on the case again.

“I have been assigned as your partner and protector. I see you have been harassed due to this case in the past - I would be able to protect you.” HK800 tried again, looking at all the reasons this human would say no. Aside from having a clear lack of self-preservation. Also, the android finally figured out that last smell: human body odor. When did this human last shower, exactly? Poor hygiene did nothing for the immune system, and at Connor’s age his T-Cell function was starting to decrease. Not a great time to start taking less care of himself. And he was touching these poor kittens like this? 

Well. He did wash his hands, rather thoroughly, before touching them or their food. The first kitten appeased and full, Connor put them back into the cage to grab another one. 

“...Hank, right?” Connor asked.

“HK800.” HK800 corrected him. Mr. Big Paws, apparently the name of the kitten, seemed equally full and content, so the android also put him back up and got another kitten.

“Mr. Hank,” Connor didn’t listen, and the android frowned at this, “That’s Peppermint.” He informed the other. HK800 simply continued to frown at the human. “That case… I can’t.” The human said, turning his head once more to cough. “Not again. I can’t.” He continued in a whisper.

This was proving problematic. HK800 hadn’t been given any directions on what to do if the human completely refused to listen to him. More research needed to be run, more facts were required. If he had enough information… perhaps he could just… feeding Peppermint, making sure this kitten wasn’t mishandled, the android browsed the archives, Did research on the human, tried to find a clue.

A news article came up. Another court case, shortly after the Reverend Killer’s verdict had gone in. That face match that had originally come up in the kitchen, only to be discarded. A sensationalist, a case of mistaken identity… the self-blame that resulted from human inability to control everything around them. 

This information would not help in convincing Connor. 

Minutes passed, and all five kittens were fed. Their temperatures were written down, and with hands that were shaking more by the minute Connor was attempting to clean them and once more assist them in digestive needs. Systems indicated the human was increasing risk of dropping one of the kittens, and the android could not stand idly by for this. Stepping in, HK800 helped. 

There were no complaints until the kittens were tended to, and HK800 was moving on to trying to tend to the human. 

“I’m fine.” Connor huffed, trying to push the android off of him. The fact he wasn’t having much success in convincing HK800 there was any strength left in that frail body did nothing to make him say otherwise. 

“Your body temperature is rising. If not remedied, this will turn into a medical emergency. I will assist.” HK800 informed the human, once more trying to offer support by putting an arm around the human’s waist, to give the other something to lean into in order to walk. The human was not cooperating. 

“I’ll make you a…” Connor paused, more coughs wracking him. They were getting worse, and the way his body was starting to go limp again was not promising. “...a medical… emergent, Hank…” 

“HK800.” The android reminded him, chalking the human’s insistence on using a name HK800 never gave him to the fever. Rather than deal with a slowly passing out again body, the android simply scooped Connor up. 

“Hey!” Connor sounded more alarmed than angry, wriggling uselessly against the android. 

“Hi.” HK800 answered easily, carrying the fading, but still twisting, form over to the bed in the room. Placing Connor on the mattress that squeaked loudly, the android pressed a hand to the human’s chest to keep him in place. Connor’s heart was beating wildly with his attempts at resistance, and that fever was teetering dangerously into rising more. Fighting with the android was doing nothing to help. “Stay.” HK800 spoke with a firm finality. When he turned around there was a massive dog, but instead of growling it hopped onto the bed to half-lay on its human. As if it understood Connor needed to be held in place. 

Walking out of the room, HK800 paused at the doorway to see if the human was getting out of the bed. Nope. That was good and bad. Going into the bathroom, the android searched the medicine cabinet for any fever reducers. Ibuprofen would have been preferable, as HK800 doubted the human had a solid enough stomach for the rougher aspirin… but right then, either would have worked. 

There was some aspirin dangerously close to expiring, but the date was still good. By four days, but it was still good. Grabbing a rag, the android used it to soak up cold water. Those would do for now. Lastly, water from the kitchen. After a few minutes he returned to the room, where the kittens had quieted and the human had once more passed out. At least he was on his bed this time. Setting the glass and aspirin down, HK800 placed the cold rag on the human’s forehead. That fever needed to go down. 

The contact made the human shiver, soft sounds leaving his throat like whines and coughs. There was some snot rolling from his nose, and on closer inspection his lips were cracked and dry and red - and they were still parted as he struggled to breathe. The aspirin was not going to be enough. Sighing, HK800 gently shook the human’s shoulders. Brown eyes struggled open, another whine leaving him. “Take this, use this to wash it down.” HK800 continued with his directions, handing the glass of water filled with ice to the human. 

There wasn’t enough fight left in Connor to refuse, and he simply did as he was told. The chill that followed him sent his teeth chattering, and though only frationaly, HK800 nodded seeing the human’s body temperature lower. Taking out a tissue, the android pressed it to the human’s nose. “Blow.”

“Not a-” Connor gasped between coughs.

“ _Blow_.” HK800 told him again, and the human only whimpered and did so. Not much snot came out, but at least Connor’s face was cleared up slightly. “I’ll tend to the kittens while you rest.” 

“But Sumo… and… weights and…” Connor murmured, already starting to drift off again.

“I do not know which one… nevermind.” HK800 stopped talking, because Connor was already unconscious again and the android noticed the tag on the dog. It said ‘Sumo.’

The number on its collar was no longer in service. 

Hesitantly, HK800 reached forward and pat the dog’s head. “So that’s how it is, huh?” He asked the dog with a sigh. Sumo merely tilted his massive head curiously at the android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrections Provided by: Solgrayne (thank you so much!!!!)  
> A long ass time ago I watched an episode of Law & Order: SVU, "Uncivilized" (if you got the stomach for it and want to watch it yourself) and honestly... what stuck out to me from that episode, was the media coverage and how the public reacted to the case. Part of me kind of wanted to explore a detective having to pursue someone who's actions... they just might agree with, while also dealing with a public that condemns them for having to do their job. 
> 
> I also wanted Connor's downfall to be something different. A lot of fics have him smoking, have him drinking, etc. Started talking about this idea with a friend, ompff, maybe two-ish months ago? The idea of Connor neglecting his own self-care to take care of multiple young kittens that require regular feedings, constantly taking in new fosters so his focus and attention is always on them. A self-destructive path a lot of us take - in which we drown ourselves in work and prioritize "fixing" others so we don't have to deal with our own problems. Anyway, December was a hard month and it was cathartic starting this. I'll continue trying to write it, but "Independent Investigations" and its sidefic take priority.


	2. Self-Destructive or Cursed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-Destructive or Cursed?  
> Why not both?  
> Both is good.

It had been a long night. HK800 had spent it rotating between trying to keep the human's fever under control, tending to the kittens, and trying to get directions from Captain Stern. The only reasonable part of that night was the dog, and the android felt he was developing a kinship with the animal. Even if the two got off on a rocky start. Sumo stayed by his owner's side, and by morning he even hesitantly wagged his tail when HK800 walked by. Which was probably because each time the android changed Connor's rags out, he would pet the dog. Run quick scans. Confirm, for the thirtieth time since he arrived, the animals were in better shape than their human. 

And the kittens were needy. Connor had notes about their weights, their feed times, their development. The only ones HK800 knew the names of were Mr. Big Paws and Peppermint. The other three were a mystery, so he just wrote down their colors and noted that. Around four in the morning, Captain Stern finally responded to HK800’ incessant messaging.

“You're a negotiator. Negotiate with him. We need him on this case.” The orders were flat, the captain once more giving no further explanation why they ‘needed’ Connor Anderson involved. Flipping through files, testimonies, all HK800 could figure it was because the human knew something that he didn't share with the case. 

HK800 responded with inquiries about what he was allowed to negotiate with. Connor was unemployed - perhaps offers of finances would be a worthwhile lure. But, he couldn't offer money without permission. Empty promises couldn't be used as a foundation of trust. If the human didn't trust him, there would be no assistance. 

“I'll keep my phone nearby. Message me his terms, we'll see about approval.” Captain Stern answered. 

Why did she want Connor's help so badly? There was more to this. Something that wasn't on file. That was withholding information… should HK800 report this? _With what evidence_? The android wondered. 

Thirty minutes later when HK800 was changing out rags again, Connor snapped awake. His hand reached straight for his gun, but between a heavy dog half on him still, the coughing fit that stopped him, and if he had reached the weapon he would have discovered HK800 took it from him… the android was unfazed.

“Drink.” HK800 directed once the fit subsided, holding out a glass of water to the human. One of the few safe liquids in the home. Through the night, the android had thrown out too much expired food. If he could get a blood sample of the human, he knew results would show poor nutrition. 

“Why are you,” Connor gasped, ignoring the offered drink, “still here?”

“I was ordered to obtain your assistance in the Reverend Killer case. Captain Stern has authorized negotiations. What are you demands?” HK800 inquired, pushing the drink closer to Connor. Misunderstanding the offer, Sumo leaned forward and began attempting to drink from the glass. The attempt was futile, the only result being the dog covering the glass with slobber and Connor laughing dryly at how the android's brows furrowed. “This is no longer sanitary. I'll get you a clean one. While I'm gone, think of your demands.” HK800 directed. 

“No.” Connor whispered in response, but HK800 ignored that as he left the room. Returning to the kitchen, the android wondered if perhaps the human was still too tired to recognize the opportunity. With no source of income and a body slowly breaking down, the human needed money. Not to mention the animals. 

The animals. They were well taken care of. How? Was the human doing illegal side work to take care of them? The glass cleaned, as HK800 began refilling it he heard a soft ‘thump.’ 

That was promising. _Fucking human_ … with the glass only half-filled, the android hurried back to the room to see exactly what he expected: Connor collapsed on the floor, having attempted to get up. 

“The hell are you even trying to do?” HK800 asked wearily, picking the human up once again to put him back on the bed. 

“Time to feed… them…” Connor murmured, already attempting to get back up. Rolling his eyes, the android pushed the human back down. 

“Bed. Stay. Stay…” HK800 ordered, and the dog listened. Because Sumo was a fucking good boy, versus the human who was glaring at the android with feverish eyes. “You need rest to be well-enough to take care of these cats, right? Get the damn rest while I'm here to help.” The android stated, and then held out the glass. “Drink.”

“I'm not helping with the case.” Connor answered flatly, taking shaky breaths between his words. 

“Yeah, well, apparently you need to. You need money, right? To pay bills, afford these animals?” HK800 pressed.

“Shelter… covers fostering expenses.” Connor explained. 

“... okay, bills. You need electricity for their formula. For running water. Money for _food_ for you. For fuck's sake, you don't even have medicine for yourself. How long have you been sick?” HK800 pressed, because if the money option didn't work, then he wasn't sure where else to go. 

“Doesn't…” Connor paused, body shivering before settling. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes. 

“For the love of… _drink_ , Connor.” HK800 was genuinely considering forcing the human to drink, and apparently he sounded it because Connor finally did as directed. It was weird ordering around a human that wasn't in a state of trauma or panic. 

“Doesn't matter.” Connor finally finished what he was saying. “Kittens. They're hungry.” And he was back to trying to get up. Huffing, HK800 pushed him back down, again. 

“I got it. My programming won't let you hurt yourself again, has nothing to do with the case. Promise.” The android assured him, and with that left to get formula. Again. The mewling started up all over when the android returned, and this time as he tended to them the human softly whispered their names. There was even a hint of warmth to his voice. 

Mr. Big Paws was a gray kitten. Peppermint was a tuxedo. There was a calico named Lucille, a white kitten named Rainbow, and a black kitten named Doughnuts. HK800 doubted they all came from the same litter, but they all seemed to get along. At least now he could input measurements he took through the night for the ones he didn't know names for. 

“Back to business: what do you want?” HK800 asked, going back to the bed now that the kittens were tended to. 

“... have you fed Sumo?” Connor ignored him, instead rubbing the dog's ears thoughtfully.

“Haven't fed you, either.” HK800 muttered, already returning to the kitchen. He wasn't designed for this domesticated bullshit. He was designed for assisting with cases, helping humans amidst an immediate life or death crises.

Not some weird midlife crises involving kittens. 

HK800 returned to the room with a bowl of dog food, of which had vet instructions next to the bag, and toast for the human. Because everything else was spoiled, except the bread. A few items were questionable, but due up the human's compromised immune system, not worth it. 

“I got it. A domestic android. It'll help you.” HK800 suggested, placing the dog food in front of Sumo and toast before Connor. Food crumbs already on the bed made it clear the human fed his dog this way. 

“No. I have no use for androids.” Connor stated flatly, eyeing the toast but not touching it. 

“Your living situation says otherwise.” HK800 replied smoothly. And there they were, at a standstill. This human had to want something. Humans were full of wants. “Listen. I don't know why the Captain demands you help. This goes against protocol. You're considered a civilian now. But… Whatever you're scared of, I'll be there to protect you. While we're on the case, I'll… help with the kittens and shit. Just state your terms.”

Connor stared at the android, said nothing. The kittens started mewling again, and the human glanced towards the enclosure they were kept in. Brown eyes glanced down to his dog. Finally, he let out a long breath. 

“Catch me up on mortgage payments, cover the payments while I'm helping. Know the animals are my _top_ priority, and help me with a personal favor.” Finally, Connor gave some reasonable terms. Sort of. 

HK800 sent most of them off - namely the request about mortgage payments and the personal favor. The Captain didn't need to know about the kittens. There wasn't much need. A few minutes passed. 

“Captain Stern wants to know what kind of personal favor?” HK800 relayed, already afraid of the answer. 

…  
…  
…

The club was thrumming with music, a heavy beat pulsing through the entire building. Lights were low, and bodies writhed with one another in the darkness with only glow in the dark body paint and sticks to identify each other. On the far side next to the DJ in their glass room, was a bar. That was their end goal. “Blond hair, fake tan, blue eyes.” Connor described their suspect to HK800. “Kind of built. Muscles are very symmetrical, likely uses steroids. Buys people drinks, slips something into one of them. One of the bartenders work with him.” He continued, voice low and cracking as they moved through the pulsating bodies. 

The personal favor was the HK800 helping bring in a man that apparently Connor had been building a case against for the last two months. The human didn't say how he got involved in this, and the android was hesitant to ask. The only certain thing, was that the human might have quit his job but he was still doing it. 

“We just need enough for a warrant. I have a few individuals who will make testimonies, and one was even able to do a…” Connor paused, wobbling in place until HK800 grabbed to steady him. The sleep helped the human, but he insisted they go even if he was still ill. 

The android tried making him wear a mask to stop the spread of germs. Did Connor listen? Of course not. At least he had the decency to cough into his elbow. 

“Sorry.” Connor breathed heavily through his mouth. “A rape kit. We get a warrant, maybe we can bring him in… if lucky, even get a supplier.” The human continued. 

Definitely still a detective. 

Was this the anonymous tipster that Officer Wilson usually heard from? It would make sense - Anderson and Wilson were once partners. Well, Ezrah Wilson used to be Connor's partner, Mason Wilson was normally HK800's. The two weren't even related. 

The two sat at the bar, Connor ordering something light. Leaning in close to the android, HK800 could smell the cheap soaps the human used earlier for his shower while Connor spoke. “They generally target people at the bar, someone that's alone. The girl over there with brown hair - that's usually his type of target. But he's surprised me before.” The human explained in low whispers.

“I thought you quit doing shit like this.” HK800 muttered quietly. 

“Focus Mr. Hank, we need to be back in an hour for feeding.” Connor reminded him, ignoring the comment. 

“I'm an HK800-”

“There's Brad.” Connor cut in. 

“...seriously? His name is Brad?” HK800's jaw fell slack. The android looked to where the human was indicating, and he couldn't believe his visual processors. This Brad looked every bit generic asshole jock Brad in every film made ever. The android had to clamp his teeth shut from laughing at how absurdly perfect the suspect fit the bill. 

“Brad Smith.” Connor confirmed. “He's circling, probably trying to find a target. I'll get on the floor for surveillance -”

“Fuck that noise. You can barely stand. Stay here, be safe, see if you can spot another one of his targets. You’re a civilian.” HK800 wasn't about to deal with this and locating a trampled human because he passed out. Taking the human's phone, HK800 transmitted his code. “Now you can call or text me. Do so if you see him on the move.” The android ordered, and proceeded to get up with Connor glaring at him. Ignoring the look from the human, HK800 slid out from the bar to find a good spot to blend in and still observe. Put a track on the human ‘Brad’ circling around. Casually dancing with the more invested humans around him, two or three times the android caught Brad slipping in, chatting with the bartender, the two glancing at a few people, before nodding again and separating. Not enough for a warrant, but enough to justify suspicion. 

A human slid next to the HK800, pressing in close. He tried to focus on the bar, but the human was being incessant in demanding his attention - and being rather grabby, as well. With a sigh, HK800 turned to the handsy human. “Sorry to disappoint - android.” He said, lifting up just enough fringe for the young person to see the blue LED. They quirked a brow and grinned.

“Ooh, Big DaddyDroid… I wouldn’t mind riding.” The human winked. 

“My human wouldn’t appreciate that.” HK800 stated simply, motioning the human to move on to someone else. 

“You sure? I don't mind sharing…” Hands-A-Lot offered, waggling their brows suggestively at the android. HK800 paused, staring incredulously at the gall this human was exhibiting. For a brief moment, humored the notion of kissing this one, for the sake of getting a sample regarding what drugs and alcohol content was in their system. The idea was immediately brushed off, because he needed to catch a predator in order to obtain the help of the Kitten Hoarder. 

HK800 realized his night was actually him knowing what a video game character felt like. To be made entirely of code, and having to complete weird quests to progress. 

“No.” HK800 finally said, words firm. No longer humoring the human, instead he moved around the stranger to try and inspect the bar. 

Connor wasn't there.

“Son of a fuckwit.” HK800 hissed, because once more the human ignored him. After this, HK800 needed to remind the human how partnership worked. It involved communication - that thing with the listening. Manuevering through the crowd, the android noted that Brad was also missing. That wasn't ominous or anything. Returning to the bar, HK800 gently tapped the shoulder of a human Connor used to be sitting by. “Do you know what happened to the guy sitting here?”

“Oh, he wasn't feeling well so some dude helped him go to the bathroom. Was coughing a lot. If you wanted to buy him a drink, I suggest you pass.” There was a slur to their words, and HK800 knew they were drunk because they didn't seem to remember the android standing next to Connor earlier. 

To the bathroom with some random man. Yes. Very promising. This night was just getting better by the second. 

“Did you… happen to see what he looked like?” HK800 asked hesitantly, hoping it wasn't Brad.

“Uhh… dude with black hair, kind of buff. Not short but like… not tall?” The human offered. That was something of a relief. Not Brad. Maybe the android got lucky, and it was just some random nice human. 

But HK800 wasn't willing to risk leaving Connor be if that stranger had ulterior motives. “Thanks.” With a nod, the android moved through the crowd towards the bathroom. Scanners searching through the undulating forms, picking up any signs or hints of the missing human. Poking his head into the restroom, the HK800 saw a few humans in there, but none were Connor. 

Of course. 

Pulling out of the bathroom, the android looked around. Sought out any doors, any dark areas someone could hide another. There, a few meters away. Taking long strides, HK800 put his hand on the knob to the, ‘Employees Only,’ door. Heat scanners told him there were two humans engaged down the hallway behind it, one of which matched Connor's build and a temperature higher than the other. The android placed his hand near his belt, fingers ready. 

Opening the door, and halfway down the hallway HK800 saw visual confirmation that was Connor, and that the situation had escalated. The brunette human was on the floor, making quick use of his attacker's surprise seeing the android and jerked the man from leaning over him, to smashing into the ground, shoulder first. Closing the door, the android rushed over to start separating the two bodies, gun now trained on the stranger. 

“The hell is going on?” HK800 demanded.

“Where's… Brad?” Connor gasped out, body slumping against the android's hold, left arm hanging uselessly. The human was trembling slightly, a few scratches on him. Other than that, he seemed… okay, at the very least. 

“Detroit Police - hands where I can see them.” HK800 ordered the man, ignoring the desire to frown at Connor. The man remained on the ground, slowly raising his hands and putting them behind his head. “I'm going to ask again. What's happening here?”

The man didn't answer. 

“We need to find… Brad. I'll… I'll explain after…” Connor wheezed, starting to sink down to the ground. 

“Shit.” HK800 hissed. Gently letting Connor lie down again, he used his now free hand to begin cuffing the unknown gentleman. “You have the right to remain silent…” The automated words left his mouth, sticking to the legal language. There was no resistance, just grudging acceptance. When the android was finally able to get a read on his face, he understood why. The man was wanted on several counts of aggravated assault, and had a few charges of sexual harassment that had been dismissed due to lack of evidence. 

The man in custody, HK800 was already contacting the DPD notifying them of his current suspect in handcuffs, Brian Ross.

Estimated time of arrival was ten minutes. 

Leaving Brian where he was, HK800 lifted Connor up by pulling the human's right arm around the android's shoulder, and after putting his gun away put that arm around the human's waist to support him. There was a whine from Connor at being jostled. “Your left arm doesn't seem functional.” HK800 commented.

“He… dislocated my shoulder. This is fine.” Connor breathed heavily, a few coughs following. Reminded HK800 of a dog right then. A dog surrounded by fire in his own home, burning down around him. 

“Your pain tolerance is something else.” Was all HK800 could say, hoisting the human up best he could without inflicting further pain. The two walked out of the hallway, back into the dark mass of people. This needed to end, and soon. Once the DPD arrived, people would bounce. Without locating Brad for that last bit of data to build a case, the android would fail in recruiting Connor, and thus fail his assigned mission. 

The HK800 _never_ failed. That was more than just their tagline on the CyberLife website, that was the android's life. He hadn't failed yet, and he wasn't about to. Also, the human he was carrying needed to see a doctor. Badly. Connor’s legs dragged when they walked, and he seemed to be fading fast. The fever seemed to be making quite the return, and the android could only assume it was from the struggle the human had just put up against his attacker. Someone rapped the HK800’s shoulder, and he tried to ignore them as he sought out his target. The tapping continued, whoever this was they were determined to get the android’s attention. 

“Are you with the police?” The voice demanded, and HK800 glanced towards them. A human with broad shoulders, a deeply set frown made of painted lips. Long red hair tumbled into a braid laid over their left shoulder. They paused, seeing the person draped across the android’s arms. “...Connor?” They asked. The brunet stirred slightly, but seemed to be struggling to find the energy to respond. “Holy shit, what happened? Who did this to you?!” The new human demanded, peering down at him with concern pushing away that stern look they had been wearing.

“You two know each other?” HK800 asked, his question more directed at Connor than the stranger.

“Yeah....” The human looked back at the HK800, but their brown eyes kept moving back towards Connor. “I thought it was weird no one stepped in, so I just… come on, you’re my back-up, then.” They ushered, already moving with swift steps. With Connor barely conscious, HK800 tried to make sense of what was going on. This human just popped from nowhere, demanding to know if he was police, and now expected him to go along with no explanation? 

“Follow.” Connor whispered.

“You have some serious explainin’ to do when you’re better.” HK800 grumbled, almost completely carrying the human at this point as he followed the other one. Through more thriving bodies, and another door. This one was labeled ‘Exit,’ but there was something odd about the location. A quick search into the city database for the building’s design gave way to an explanation: this wasn’t an exit, it led to another part of the building. An ‘Employees Only’ area that claimed to be an exit. Not even waiting to see if the android was keeping up, the redheaded human raised their leg and kicked the door open.

People nearby yelped, hurrying away from the sudden light coming from the 'exit', from the loud bang of the door smashing into the wall. There was no control of the other human, they had already charged down the hall and was using that same brute force to knock open other doors. Each one earning a loud cuss from the human, until finally they abruptly turned into a room with a loud shout. It was all the HK800 could do to keep up, having to juggle trying to find Brad, trying to keep Connor in his hold, and not losing sight of this new human on the scene. 

Entering into the room behind the redheaded human, HK800 almost dropped Connor. The girl with brown-hair from the bar was lying drowsily on a couch, and wrestling on the ground was the redhead and Brad - a taser in the redhead’s hands, with Brad screaming while trying to keep the weapon away from his bare skin. Rather than just dumping Connor, the android gently set him on the floor before bolting over to intervene between another human fight. This was a trend. This was a path that followed Connor, and Captain Stern wanted this?

 _This was what she wanted_?

“HE FUCKING DESERVES IT!” The redhead snarled while HK800 held onto their wrist, pulling them away from the culprit.

“Yes, but we have one injured person, and another in an altered state. I have this, please tend to them.” HK800 requested, his voice level and trying to use as much authority as he could with this… rather violent human. 

“I want to watch him writhe.” The redhead growled, still determined to inflict harm on Brad.

“North… please… check on her.” Connor requested from his place on the floor. His voice was weak and far-off, but it was enough for the redhead - North - to resist less. Taking in a deep breath, releasing another snarl, North jerked themselves away from HK800. Walked over to the girl on the couch, changing their tone from threatening to soft and reassuring. 

Taser no longer in the angry human’s hands, HK800 began the process of trying to cuff Brad. “I’m innocent! That crazy ass bitch attacked me for no reason!” Brad tried to argue, trying to strongarm his way to freedom from the android. _Cute. He thinks he’s stronger than me_ , HK800 thought in brief amusement. Rather than argue with the suspect, the android just gave the usual spiel. Made sure Brad was informed of his rights, notified him that he was dealing with an android so yes, everything was on record. That was enough to get the human to stop fighting.

“Here for you 800.” A message from Officer (Ezrah) Wilson. Not the Officer Wilson that the HK800 had been hoping for, but… from the dance floor, the sounds of people screaming and scrambling to get out before being caught with less than legal drugs. The android notified them of the location of Brian, wanting to insure that Connor’s assailant was seen to. On the subject of Connor…

“Hey… Con, you okay?” North was asking, helping the brunet up and trying to check on his condition. He blinked slowly at them, struggling to keep his eyes open. “I told your dumbass they knew you were tailing them… Look at you.” They sighed, brushing stray brown strands from his face as they spoke with him, tried to keep him conscious. Still getting little response, North turned to the android. “Hey. You. You’re a police ‘droid. Can you test for drugs?” 

“...yes.” HK800 confirmed, his blue eyes glancing to the girl on the couch, and then to Connor. Took in North’s words. Connected the implication, immediately knew what North was wondering. “Don’t move. I don’t know you or your life, but if you move that’s considered resisting arrest and I doubt you want that added on.” HK800 warned Brad, and got up slowly. When the suspect showed no signs of trying to escape, the android moved more readily to approach Connor. Not enough time had lapsed for any signs to be in his hair, and there were a lot of reasons a urine sample wasn’t an option in that moment.

Checking one of Connor’s scratches, none were deep enough the android would have been able to use it as a test. Sighing, this was just another item of things that were suddenly more difficult because of the brunette. “I apologize in advance, but this is the only means I have to test you for foreign bodies.” HK800 gave his sorry, and placed his own finger into his mouth. Used the internal cleaning solution to disinfect his digit in order to obtain pure results. 

“Mr. Hank… No…” Connor warned, clearly well-aware of what was about to be his future. If he was drugged, it didn’t have him down and out enough yet to keep him quiet. 

“Policework, Buddy. I gotta.” HK800 shrugged. Removed his finger, and was at least gentle in using it to shove into Connor’s mouth, to swab as much saliva as he could before pulling it away. Unbothered by the process, but aware of the fact humans found it disturbing, HK800 braced himself for inevitable comments as he pushed the saliva-slicked finger back into his own mouth. Sensors immediately went to work, dissecting and identifying everything they could about the sample he had.

“That’s an attractive feature.” North commented, scrunching up their nose while they watched the exchange. “Didn't even buy him dinner first, huh?” They inquired, and received a disapproving look from HK800, and Connor’s best attempt at a glare. Or maybe the human was finally passing out, the android wasn’t quite sure any longer. Results were filing in, his systems prioritizing to notify the android of what was most pressing. 

Two results came in almost side-by-side: the human was on the tail-end of the flu, and he had traces of Rohypnol.

If Connor wasn’t already in enough physical distress, HK800 would have grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. The flu. The _flu_. In a highly populated building. This was exactly how outbreaks happened.

Opting to ignore North’s comment and pushing down the need to lecture Connor about how irresponsible he was (because an unconscious person couldn’t listen), HK800 gave the girl the same treatment. Her health was definitely better, but she had a larger trace of Rohypnol in her system. Though her clothes were disheveled, it appeared the trio arrived timely enough nothing went further. 

Officers located them, a few medics already checking on the girl and Connor. 

A timer went off in HK800’s systems: Kittens. The android wondered if Connor hated hospitals, how he would feel if HK800 sent him off with the EMTs while the android tended to the animals. Running simulations, all he knew was that he lacked enough personal information on the human to have a proper solution to the question. Luckily, and unluckily, he never had to decide on the answer.

“Shit, Anderson.” Officer (Ezrah) Wilson exclaimed, pushing past the other officer’s to sit next to his old partner. He then looked at the android with furious brown eyes. “What the fuck, HK800?!”

So much for being ‘just 800.’ 

“In its defense, I don’t think it knew how Connor does shit.” North offered, in what they thought was a helpful way. Officer Wilson gave them a deeper frown.

“No. He doesn’t, but _you_ do.” Officer Wilson growled, and began batting away the medics trying to tend to Connor.

“His shoulder is dislocated-” One of them tried to reason, but the officer simply shook them off.

“He wakes up in a hospital, we’re gonna have a huge-ass problem. Can you pop it back into place?” Officer Wilson asked.

“Well, yes, but he’s not sedated-”

“He got roofied, you ain’t getting him any more sedated than now.” North cut in. The glare Officer Wilson had been giving the two got even more withering. 

“He got what?” Officer Wilson asked, words like knives. 

“C’mon, pop them bones back in.” North was encouraging the EMT to get between them and Wilson, demanding a moving buffer to act as guard. Though hesitant, the EMT moved to do as directed. The LED on their head showed they were an android, and when in doubt.... Listen to the nearest human in charge. In which case, was Ezrah Wilson, who seemed to agree that Connor’s shoulder needed tending to. 

Ten minutes later, Connor was passed out again in the backseat of Ezrah’s cop car. While HK800 uncomfortably sat in the front passenger seat. Ezrah’s hands tightly clenched his steering wheel while his lips remained a tight line. He was pissed. The only thing Connor had said after he screamed when wretched back to consciousness when they fixed his arms, was asking Hank for the time. Asking about the kittens, about Sumo.

So there they were. Ezrah hurrying them back home, quietly stewing at what he found when he arrived on the scene. HK800 feeling the heaviness of possibly having ruined a case for the first time. Trying to come to terms with it. 

Remembering what Connor said, before the two left his house earlier, “This case is cursed. You can still refuse my demands.” 

“Curses are merely excuses humans invented to explain unfavorable phenomena, Connor.” HK800 had said in reply. With how much went wrong, perhaps there was… something to human superstition and curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrections Provided by: Solgrayne (thank you so much!!!!)  
> It makes me so happy others are enjoying my trash! I hope it continues to, if nothing else, entertain. Thank you for the kind comments! ♡ Again, any and all suggestions/requests are welcome! Can't guarantee I'll make it work, but an effort will be made. 
> 
> There weren't nearly enough kittens in this chapter. Clearly, the next chapter will have to fix that.


	3. Cranky Hanky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious Notes: Captain Fowler has been replaced with Captain Stern, because I love Amanda. Started writing this with Gavin still human, realized it made more sense if he was an android. It's more implied than stated outright thus far, but wanted to minimize the confusion.  
> Apologies for deciding on this AFTER the fact. Chapters one and two have been updated accordingly.

As people walked by, they would quickly do a double-take. A few small children, too young for school still, would eagerly try to convince their parents or guardians to go to the strange sight that was HK800 and Connor… and the animals. That was correct. Animals. Plural. As in, more than just Sumo came along with them. The kittens were there. The kittens. Inside of a backpack with a soft blanket to cushion them, tiny holes so they could all breathe. All of the kittens were old enough to have wide open eyes, gazing in amazement at the world around them. The clear casing the kittens could see out of had an overhang, shielding them from the light. To complete the bizarre ensemble, Sumo was wearing dog sunglasses and Connor had his left arm in a sling. 

As he led with Sumo on a leash, HK800 walked in front while the dog happily kept pace to the human behind the android. The android was still stewing about the bargaining he had to do to even get the human to wear the damn sling. The EMTs from last night said Connor needed to see a doctor, probably get the shoulder checked for any damage. Possibly would need a splint. Ezrah had laughed darkly, assured them that they would be lucky to convince Connor to wear a sling. That morning, HK800 learned that the officer had not been exaggerating. 

“I don’t need a sling.” Connor informed him groggily, struggling to have woken up that morning. Most of his symptoms had lifted. It was almost as if… his body… needed… to fucking sleep… to fight off the fucking flu. As if that was how the human immune system worked. When HK800 commented on it, the human had the gall to pretend to fall asleep. Or maybe he actually did, the drug was on the tail end of leaving the human’s system. It was difficult to tell. 

“Assuming you don’t already have one, do you want a torn rotator cuff? Because that’s how you get a fucking torn rotator cuff.” HK800 gruffed, standing before Connor who was on the couch. Body curled against Sumo’s body, kittens in a towel on the human’s lap and occasionally trying to explore their way to the dog’s fur. Sniffing at the much larger animal, while Sumo’s tail would wag very slowly, excited by the tinier creatures interest in him. 

“A sling will get in my way. No sense in bothering with it.” Connor said evenly, eyes not even on the android, instead watching the interaction between felines and canine. Sumo had gotten accustomed to all the cats, and occasionally puppies, coming and going. The dog had a very relaxed temperament, and often helped mellow out or even occasionally teach manners to the more excitable fosters that came through their home. Honestly, Connor trusted the dog with these kittens more than he did the humans that would eventually adopt them. 

“How about we compromise? I need you to wear a sling, to be functional when we go out to look at the case files, the evidence we have. What will it take?” HK800 sighed. Hearing his offer, Connor paused. Mulled over, considered. There wasn’t an immediate ‘no,’ which should have been the first sign of alarm for the android. Instead, HK800 just had to be so damn happy at the prospect this human would finally be more accomodating. 

Instead, “I’m worried we won’t be back in time to feed the kittens. I’ll wear the sling if we bring them and Sumo.” 

HK800 originally said no. Asked for some other option. Anything. Anything but bringing five kittens and a Saint Bernard with them. Tried to point out the kittens had still developing immune systems. That they might catch something in the big bad world of germs. No luck. The human didn’t budge, too afraid of being away from the small creatures for too long. 

Back to the now, the two taking the back way to the police station. Having reviewed the public response to the original investigation, its affect on Connor, the android deemed everything to proceed better if people didn’t see Connor returning to office. The fact he retired was never announced on the news, but they would have cared had he been fired instead. The rear entrance to the station was more an area the androids generally preferred to use, because unlike their human counterparts they were more interested in accomplishing their tasks than being social. A few humans would also use it, because they had no interest in being social either. 

“800, are you aware that you have animals with you?” One of the other androids leaving asked, blinking rapidly in surprise at what they were witnessing. 

“You don’t say? Shit. I never would have noticed.” HK800 rolled his eyes, opening the door and keeping it wide for the human, along with the dog, to go inside. 

Pausing inside the doorway, Connor said gently to the android, “I apologize for him. He’s being a Cranky Hanky.” 

HK800’s mouth fell open, something akin to anger formulating inside of his systems. An emotion he immediately quelled, because while he was designed to emulate human reactions, he did not necessarily ‘feel.’ For their part, the android’s eyes widened, before grinning slightly. 

“Cranky Hanky… I like it.” They looked to HK800, smiling far too wide for his liking. “Mind if I just call you ‘Hank’ for short?” 

“No. ‘800’ for short. Not Hank. And never again ‘Cranky Hanky.’ Never.” HK800 stated flatly, setting his jaw and already dreading the negotiations he would have to go through to get Connor to stop this madness. The human could not go in there, and start addressing him as ‘Hank’ to everyone in the bullpen. Everyone would pick it up, and then Captain Amanda would be forced to finally designate him a name… and it would be a name picked by the biggest pain in the ass the android had ever had to deal with. The memory of Connor would follow him long after this nightmare of an assignment was over. 

“Yes. Of course.” The android nodded, their grin turning to that of a polite smile. Accepting, though reluctantly, that HK800 still refused to take a name. Still seemed determined to remain yet another number in a long line of designs. Conversation finished, they left the premises and the others went inside. 

“What must I do to get you to stop calling me ‘Hank?’” HK800 asked tensely, a countdown in corner of his eyes before either were expected to stumble into the humans, into other androids. 

“Disregard Amanda’s orders, and let me go home to take care of my animals in peace.” Connor said simply, looking down as he unzipped the top of the bag just slightly to check on the kittens. Three of them had become tuckered out window watching everything and were taking naps, while two were fighting their own exhaustion to keep an eye on the world around them. Mr. Big Paws and Doughnuts, were the two with the most energy so far. 

Judging by the kittens’ names, in a way the HK800 supposed he got lucky with a normal name compared to the animals. The only human-esque name between the cats and dog was ‘Lucille.’ With this sort of rationalizing, perhaps HK800 could come to terms with his inevitable new name. There was no way he was going to stop abiding by Captain Stern. As the two walked, the sounds of Sumo’s heavy paws keeping in time with them, HK800 did a quick glance over at Connor. The human had addressed the captain by first name. Were the two close enough to be on a first name basis despite Captain Stern once having been his boss? Or did Connor merely address her by first name when she wasn’t around to correct him? 

“You know I can’t do that.” HK800 reminded the human, hoping they would leave it at that. To avoid another conversation about why the android opted to remain another number, another machine operating in a world that glorified emotions. In HK800’s seven months of being online, he lost count of how many androids went the way of becoming ‘Emotive’ - to do more than just emulate the way humans felt, to actually feel as they did. CyberLife developed this method, explored it further with the intent of humanity obtaining immortality through the use of digitizing brains. Instead, an ethical battle ensued. If the robots they made could experience genuine emotions, was this not a form of ‘soul?’ 

Would this not inevitably make humans thieves of a new, sentient species’ body? Dead people had bodily autonomy, so why not the androids that could now feel? Could think? 

When androids were created, they were assigned a role. In the course of that role, they could eventually choose if they wanted to become more human. Most did. HK800 would not. There were, on rare occasions, glitches that would ruin the androids. Consumed them from the inside out, until the only solution was to destroy them. He knew this, because in his line of work he had seen this first hand. Watched how twisted the flood of new sensations resulted in an android so overwhelmed, disoriented, they had no idea the destruction of the madness left in their wake. 

That was not his only reason. 

Thankfully, Connor didn’t seem very interested in learning about his new partner. Instead a weary sigh left the human, the first experience the two could mutually share. Arriving at the door leading into the bullpen, Connor zipped up the bag and when his eyes raised up to see through the windows, his eyes widened. “I can’t go in there.” He said softly, already backing up. Sumo followed after him, whining softly with his ears raising. Accustomed to his owner’s moods, catching the nervous energy leaving the human. 

The initial response was to demand, in exasperation, why not. However, that wasn’t the best approach to someone suddenly exhibiting anxiety. Moving so he stood between Connor and the door, blocking the human’s sight just in case that was what contributed to it, HK800 asked in his gentlest voice, “I realize you had… very negative experiences with this case. If this is too much, too fast, I can get us a quieter room. Less people, less stimulation. Will that help?”

“That would be preferable, yes. The kittens would be less stressed.” Connor conceded, nodding tentatively. Of course the kittens were a priority, that shouldn’t have surprised him. Right when HK800 was about to roll his eyes, brown eyes caught his blue ones. Earnest - even a bit concerned? “But that isn’t why I can’t go in there. Gavin’s inside.” 

“Detective Reed? Oh. Right. He’s kind of an asshole. Did he give you a hard time when you were here? You have nothing to worry about - he hates me, he’ll harass me far more readily than you. That's a guarantee. Also, please do not forget I promised your safety.” HK800 assured him, taking a few steps forward. Careful of how he led, because he did have Sumo’s leash still wrapped around his wrist. The dog was surprisingly well-behaved, a testament to the training that Connor seemed to give the animal in his early retirement. 

The human started to open his mouth. Wanted to say or explain something, but he shook his head instead. “Please take me to that room.” He said, and HK800 obliged. Wondered at what was left in that silence, if it was important. The android led them into a quiet room with a table and couch. A respite for the humans to use for power naps during shifts that exceeded sixteen hours. Taking a seat at the table, Connor set the bag down. Checked his watch, and proceeded to begin the feeding process with the kittens. Letting go of the dog's leash, HK800 watched Sumo lazily make his way over to a rug. 

“I'm gonna grab the evidence we have, and some food for you. Call me if you need me for any reason.” HK800 directed, though he had already learned this was a practice in futility. Not saying it felt wrong, so no matter how ineffective he would still continue to try. 

“And then you'll happen to come across Amanda, and she'll tell us the real reason I'm needed.” Connor concluded, not even looking up from Rainbow as he fed the animal. 

“You've been watching too many TV shows.” HK800 muttered. The world wasn't that convenient, and the captain would have told him by now if there was more. 

“You haven't been here long, have you?” Connor asked softly, brown eyes glancing up from the kitten just enough to look at the android. Curious and critical, suddenly a seasoned officer staring at a rookie. That, the android took personally. HK800 huffed at the remark.

“I have literally more years of training built into me than you've been alive.” Was all HK800 could manage, before leaving the room with a scowl. What did that guy know, anyway? In seconds the android knew more about cats, than that asshole did in the months he spent tending to them. 

Fucking humans. 

Taking a cart filled with the evidence that HK800 had requested be prepped, it was with shock that on the way back he did, in fact, cross paths with Captain Stern. _It's a fucking coincidence_ , the android reasoned. 

“Good morning, HK800.” Captain Stern greeted, a thin smile tugging at her lips. Her expressions were always that way. Leaning dangerously between approving and disappointed, making those who worked for her constantly scrambling to keep her lips from twitching downwards. Always one wrong word away from danger, with this particular human. 

“Good morning, Captain Stern.” HK800 nodded to her. “I'm bringing what we have to Mr. Anderson, we intend on working with this immediately.” He continued, assuming she was just checking on him. 

“I'm pleased to hear that.” And Captain Stern smiled. Tension left the android's systems. After the report Ezra put in last night, he was worried this conversation could go south. Instead, he was correct. She just wanted to… “I think I'll accompany you. I haven't seen Connor in a very long time, and I need to discuss something with him.” … do exactly as Connor predicted. 

Or maybe not. Maybe the two were actually once very close. They were on a first-name basis, after all. Of course, that was it. Now the issue was that, the captain was about to discover five tiny kittens and one large dog had been brought in. With one Connor. One Connor who had a sling on, which would inevitably remind Captain Stern about last night. 

This was going downhill, but no solutions arose. HK800 was programmed to listen to Captain Stern. All prompts to attempt to dissuade her showed they would fail. 

“I'm not upset about last night. But I do hope you learned from it, to better research the person you're working with before you start.” Captain Stern's words were clipped, her mouth neither a frown nor a smile. A gaze that held his own, only to release him and motion they walk. 

So they did. 

“I apologize in advance, Captain Stern, he's very stubborn.” HK80p cringed, cautiously opening the door just in case Connor let the kittens run around. As the door opened, Sumo raised his head curiously. Connor was finishing up with the kittens, paying the door little attention. 

“Hello, Amanda.” Connor greeted, brows knitting and he was perhaps too focused. Not in a way that harmed the kitten, but his shoulders were tensing, his left arm starting to shake. The damn human would feel that later, when he wasn't that determined to ignore whatever else was bothering him in that moment. 

Captain Stern's mouth fell open, and then closed itself. Adjusting the tie on her uniform, she stepped in the room ahead of the android. “I didn't realize kittens were assisting in the case. What's their area of expertise?” She inquired. Her voice was directed on Connor, the person she was walking towards. Meanwhile, disapproving eyes were on HK800.

Yes, he was definitely fucked. Though her expression remained calm, he saw the annoyance in her eyes. 

“At two weeks, they're experts in eating.” Connor informed her, indifferent to her questioning him. Probably because he didn't work for her, and unlike HK800 wasn't going to be yelled at for it later. 

“Connor.” Captain Stern sighed, stopping in front of the table. Arms crossed over her chest, lips tightening into a frown. Eyes no longer on the android, instead the man in front of her. “... what am I going to do with you…?” A softness crept into her tone. 

“Send me home and tell me there wasn't a note.” Connor responded without missing a beat. _A note? Was she actually withholding evidence_ , HK800 wondered.

“I wish I could do that for you.” Captain Stern said, letting out a long, weary breath. Uncrossing her arms, she reached into her pocket. Pulled out a sheet of paper sealed inside a plastic bag, gingerly folded. Placed it on the table, remained silent as the android curiously moved forward to look. Did nothing to stop him. “We've analyzed it. No fingerprints, still. Handwriting matches parts of the others we have, inconsistent throughout on its own. Like the others. Nothing on it to link to its location of origin… just. Like. The others.”

This wasn't withheld evidence, this was classified. 

Scanning the document, HK800 had the words in his system faster than Connor read it - if he was even reading it. Brown eyes stared at it, lips pulled tight, kittens held to his chest wrapped in their blanket. Mewls going unheard, because the human was somewhere else in his mind. 

The note read,  
“ _ ~~Dearest~~ ~~Dear~~ Detroit Police Department,  
I noticed he's been sad lately. Too sad, so sad. ~~I think I know why. Do you think if I~~ I know why he's sad. We did such ~~good~~ **GREAT** work, he ~~was~~ IS STILL so proud. Here. We stopped this Bad Person for him. Show him Show Him SHOW HIM so he'll be happy Happy **HAPPY** again!”_

__

__

After each word was scribbled out, the following ones had sharp, jerking lines that progressively smoothed out again. Only to be scratched out, and the writing style changed once more. No names were used in the letter, but Captain Stern's presence, the unusual request, HK800 could do the math. Connor Anderson was the ‘him' the killer wanted the DPD to show his work to. Connor Anderson wasn't there to help solve the case with his expertise or some secret he was keeping. He was there, because they needed bait, and they needed him safe. 

Connor knew it. The second the HK800 forced him awake, insisted he come back for this one case… Connor knew. _He didn't consider agreeing until I told him I'd protect him_ , the android realized, his LED flickering yellow. 

“How did you two know Mr. Carpenter wasn't the Reverend Killer?” HK800 asked, interrupting their moment. Needing that last piece. “And if you knew, why send an innocent man to jail?”

“He was far from innocent.” Connor muttered bitterly. His eyes widened, attention snapping from the sealed paper on the table, to lowering his face and pressing it against the kittens. “Sorry, I didn't intend to alarm you all…” He whispered gently, reassuring the small creatures he startled. 

“Jason Carpenter escaped conviction four times due to lack of evidence for sexual assault, and only served five years in prison for raping a child. He was a slippery piece of human garbage, and Connor was one of the detectives trying to investigate him for possible other assaults. Take a wild guess why our real murderer targeted him to be framed so nicely. Get convicted for murder, you're behind bars far longer than any rapist, guaranteed. And trust me: Carpenter didn't go in there being called an avenger for babies by our people. 

There's three things we know for certain about the Reverend Killer the media doesn't know and will never know: One, this isn't some vigilante, this is someone desperate for attention. Two, the attention they're desperate for is Connor's. Three, it's an android. There's never any fingerprints, but Detective Reed notified us he's seen thirium at a few of the scenes. It's a good thing we had a new enough model to see dried thirium. Otherwise, we would be eventually learning that from you. Better news is, if you find any in scenes, you can sample it to maybe at least get a model read. Possibly a name.” Captain Stern wrapped up her summary, eyeing the android. Daring him to ask questions. 

“You assigned me to keep his ass safe, _and_ investigate. Shit.” HK800's LED was still going as he tried to figure this out.

“Yes. Because I trust in your company's claim you never fail. Thus far, you've proven that.” Captain Stern's eyes flickered to Connor, of whom was putting all his attention on the kittens, on the furthest thing from what was happening around him. Her own brown eyes softened just slightly, quickly turning back to a hardened earth when her gaze returned to the android. “I won't pretend cases always go smoothly. If it's his safety or the case, protect him. I will lose no sleep over the dead bodies of pedophiles, but I will over Connor.” That said, she nodded to them both. “It was good seeing you again, Connor. I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“... yeah.” Connor nodded stiffly. Captain Stern stayed where she stood, an impassive visage as she watched the other human. At length, she left the room without a word. 

“So. Uh. There were… other notes?” HK800 asked, somewhat awkwardly. 

“After the third dead body, there were always… notes.” Connor sighed, gingerly packing the kittens back up. He walked to the cart, took out a case. Slid open a concealed compartment, revealing an entire collection of notes sealed in plastic of varying colors and sizes. Sucking in a shaky breath, the human went back to the table, put a hand over the newest one. Fingers curled over it, as if trying to decide to crumple it or add it to the older ones. “...this never made me happy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less Serious Notes: Literally finished this standing in line for the KH3 early release. Sorry the chapter is "meh," I went through four drafts before finally settling on this one and I'm STILL displeased with it. (Editing and formatting happens on my work lunch break)
> 
> Currently accepting complaints about Spumoni's service, management will fire them and a new slice will take its place.


End file.
